


Get You Alone

by baekstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Chanbaek, M/M, Music Video: Get You Alone (Byun Baekhyun), implied nerd Baekhyun, implied playboy Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstars/pseuds/baekstars
Summary: Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a lesson in seduction.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 50
Kudos: 299
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew fitting an idea into 1k would be harder than writing a 100k fic? Thank you to the mods for this fun and wonderful fest and my beta for existing.  
> (this follows the 6 chapters in the mv Get you alone but I've changed the order to fit the story) Enjoy!

“So, let me get this straight,” Chanyeol says, eyes fixed on his best friend. “You like someone and need  _ my  _ help to seduce them?”

Baekhyun pushes his glasses up his nose.

He has a cute nose, Chanyeol thinks distractedly.

Baekhyun nods. “You’re like… the most  _ popular _ guy here. I thought it’d be best to ask you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know  _ why _ but his heart constricts painfully at the thought of Baekhyun trying to seduce  _ anyone _ .

_ Odd _ , he muses.

But, they’re best friends and Chanyeol has never said no to Baekhyun and he’s not going to start doing it now.

“I’ll help you.”

,___,

“Be grateful, Byun.” Chanyeol puts the takeout boxes on the table. “You’re getting exclusive lessons on  _ the art of seduction _ by Park Chanyeol himself.”

It’s Friday night and their weekly gaming session- something they’ve been doing since they were twelve.

Baekhyun digs into the chowmein without even looking at him. “So, what’s the first lesson? You said we’ll start today.”

Chanyeol grabs the box from his hands and puts it back on the table.

“Look at me.” Once they’re facing each other, Chanyeol grins. “Chapter 1 is…  _ smile _ !”

“Smile?”

“The first step if you’re trying to get someone to notice you is to perfect your smile. You want it to be natural but also inviting.  _ But _ , make sure it’s not too creepy either. Come, let’s try.”

They smile at each other for fifteen minutes with Chanyeol giving small tips here and there. Not that Baekhyun needs too many of those.

_ He has a beautiful smile. _

The shape of his lips, the fullness of his cheeks and the way his nose scrunches cutely.

“Like this? What do you think?”

_ Pretty. _

Chanyeol gulps.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Weirdly enough, as the night goes on, Chanyeol can’t  _ stop _ looking at Baekhyun’s smile. His character in the game keeps dying and the smaller makes fun of him but Chanyeol thinks it’s a small price to pay if he gets to see Baekhyun like that.

Whoever Baekhyun is trying to seduce, they won’t stand a chance.

,___,

Three days later, they’re in the gym for Chapter 2.

“ _ Muscle _ ?”

Chanyeol nods. “You have to stay in shape and make sure you have good upper-body strength so you can save the day opening a tight jar for your crush. And an even  _ better _ lower-body strength so you can make them scream in bed.”

Red fills Baekhyun’s cheeks but he nods enthusiastically.

_ Cute. _

“Now, this will be an ongoing thing so I’d suggest you join me twice every week here. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun forgot to bring contacts and since he’s practically blind without his glasses, Chanyeol abandons his own workout to help him.

Later when he’s back home, for some very odd reason, Chanyeol can’t stop thinking about the softness of Baekhyun’s body under his hands. Or the way sweat clung to his flushed skin.

Baekhyun has a nice figure, it’s not like Chanyeol hasn’t noticed it before. Then why is he suddenly thinking about it now?

He shakes his head and grabs his phone to text Baekhyun to bring his contacts next time.

,___,

Chapter 3 is  _ Scent _ , so Chanyeol takes Baekhyun out shopping. They end up buying the same perfume Baekhyun already uses. He smells good and Chanyeol can’t imagine any other scent on him anyway.

,___,

For Chapters 4 and 5, they go out on a fake date in some fancy restaurant.

Chanyeol reasons with himself that the best way to teach is to  _ show _ and it’s not like he has any other motives. Obviously.

From the beginning to the end, Chanyeol demonstrates the 4 th Chapter;  _ Manners _ .

“This one’s very important. Especially at the beginning. You want them to know you’re a gentleman even if you have to do cliché things like pulling out their chair or opening their car door.”

The rest of their  _ not-date _ is Chapter 5;  _ Setting the mood _ .

It’s always fun to hang out with Baekhyun but they’ve never been out like this and even though Chanyeol knows it’s all pretend… it feels very  _ romantic _ .

It feels nice.

Later when he drops Baekhyun off, Chanyeol doesn’t know what compels him to say the words but they’re out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“I don’t think just once was enough. We need to do this several times until you get the hang of it.”

Baekhyun smiles and agrees.

,___,

For the final chapter, Chanyeol avoids it as long as possible.

Before he knows, two months have passed and they haven’t stopped going on  _ not-dates _ . It would have gone on longer had Baekhyun not suddenly insisted on the last lesson.

“ _ Distance _ .” Chanyeol says, feeling oddly nervous. “Or, how to initiate a kiss.”

Chanyeol offers to demonstrate, since there is no better way to explain. It’s totally not odd to teach your best friend how to kiss.

First, he shows ways to approach or touch the person.  _ For educational purposes, of course. _ Then, a lesson over eye contact.

Finally, the kiss.

Baekhyun’s lips are soft and he tastes sweet enough to eat. He smells wonderful and it feels so good to hold him and kiss-

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, shit. _

Chanyeol pulls back. “I have to go.”

,___,

Chanyeol locks himself in his apartment and ignores Baekhyun’s calls.

_ He’s in love with his best friend. _

_ Baekhyun likes someone else. _

_ Shit _ .

On day two of his self-imposed isolation, Baekhyun uses his spare key to enter the apartment and confront his best friend.

Only, there is no confrontation.

“Thank you! It worked.”

“What?”

“I’ve been applying your seduction techniques on my crush and it worked.”

Chanyeol feels the ground drop beneath his feet.

“W-when?”

“Since you started teaching me.”

Chanyeol is speechless. And  _ stupid _ .

“Now I’ll officially ask them out.”

He can’t even bring himself to say congratulations. “Baekhyun… I…”

“Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun steps forward.

Stops.

“Can I be your boyfriend?”

.

.

.

_ What? _

“T-the person you like-”

“Is you.” Baekhyun smiles, cheeky.

Chanyeol smiles, astonished. He has been played. He doesn’t mind one bit.

,___,


End file.
